EL VIAJE 2
by ClausVegFan
Summary: ¿Se acuerdan de la aventura de Vegeta? Bien, esta vez otro conocido Saiyajin tendrá la misión de acompañar en un viaje a su esposa. ¿Cómo se las arreglará? Descúbranlo XD
1. NEGOCIACIONES Y COMPROMISOS

**EL VIAJE ****2**

_La otra cara de la moneda_

**1. NEGOCIACIONES Y COMPROMISOS**

**.**

Era un día como cualquier otro. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y se podía sentir en el aire la paz que existía en la Tierra ahora que finalmente habían vencido al peor de todos los enemigos que había visto el mundo: el terrible Majin Boo.

En efecto, gracias a los guerreros Z la Tierra se encontraba una vez más a salvo, así que todo era dicha y tranquilidad ó...al menos eso se suponía, porque en una pequeña casa en medio de las hermosas montañas Paoz, se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de una mujer que gritaba:

.

- ¡Gokú!...¡Gokú! ¡¿dónde estás?!...¡Gokú!

- Hola mamá, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó un joven de cabello corto y lentes-

- Hola hijo -dijo Milk-. Nada, sólo que ando buscando a tu padre ¿sabes dónde está?

- Creo que se fue con Goten a entrenar desde temprano ¿por qué? -dijo intrigado Gohan-

- Necesito ir a la Capital del Oeste y quiero que él me acompañe -explicó ella-

- Mmmmm, ya veo. Pero no creo que regresen pronto, ya sabes cómo es papá cuando se pone a entrenar

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Milk molesta- ¡ah, no! Eso sí que no, yo necesito que venga conmigo. Ahora que regresó a la vida no voy a dejar que me pase lo de siempre. No, esta vez Gokú va a tener que cumplir con sus obligaciones de esposo y vendrá conmigo...¡Gohan!

- Di-di-di-dime mamá

- ¿Goten trae su celular? -quiso saber ella-

- Creo que sí

- Entonces ¡llámale ahora mismo y diles que los necesito aquí a los dos ya! -le ordenó Milk-

- ¡Sí! -contestó Gohan un poco asustado- V-v-v-voy

...

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades de las montañas Paoz se podían escuchar una serie de estruendos provenientes al parecer de dos personas que luchaban entre ellas...

.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Vamos Goten, muévete! -dijo el hombre de cabello alborotado- Eres muy lento hijo

- Ay papá -se quejó el chico-, no es justo, ya llevamos varias horas entrenando, ¿no podemos irnos ya? Quedé con Trunks y unos amigos de vernos en el centro comercial para ir a ver una película

- Vamos hijo, no seas quejumbroso, ya nunca quieres venir conmigo a entrenar y te está haciendo falta...¡esquivala!

- Pero papá -insistió Goten-, si ya hay paz en la Tierra. Desde hace cinco años que no hay ninguna amenaza, no veo por qué la prisa de entrenar tanto...¡iah!

No sólo es para estar preparados -le aclaró Gokú-, es para mantenerse en forma, además es divertido ¿no?...¡jha!

- Pues no tanto, en especial cuando me sacas de la cama de madrugada para venir aquí...¡jha!

- Jajaja -rió Gokú divertido- es mejor venir temprano para calentar y que rinda más el día...¡toma esto!

.

En ese instante, sonó un celular...

.

- ¡Papá! -gritó Goten- ¡espera, espera!

¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Gokú- No te iba a golpear tan fuerte

- No, no es eso -aclaró Goten- está sonando mi celular...¿Bueno?

- ¿Goten? -dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono- Oye, ¿está mi papá contigo?

- Sí, aquí está. Me trajo a entrenar, ya sabes

- Sí, ya veo -dijo Gohan-. Oye, mamá dice que los necesita a los dos, le dije que tal vez tardarían todo el día en volver y...

- ¡No! -gritó Goten al teléfono- ¡no, no, no! -dijo nuevamente mientras daba mil gracias por la oportuna intervención de su hermano- Dile a mamá que si nos necesita enseguida vamos para allá. Yo le aviso a mi papá. ¡Adiós!

- ¿Quién era Goten? -preguntó Gokú curioso-

- Era Gohan. Dice que mamá nos necesita en este momento. Tenemos que ir allá.

- Pero todavía no terminamos de entrenar -le dijo su padre un poco desilusionado-

- Sí, ya lo sé, pero sabes cómo es mi mamá. No queremos que se enoje ¿verdad?

- Mmmmm, está bien -se resignó Gokú- aunque yo hubiera preferido seguir divirtiéndonos

- Sí, jeje, yo también -dijo Goten mientras se decía a sí mismo: "debo recordar comprarle un regalo de agradecimiento a mi mamá cuando estemos en el centro comercial"-. En fin, vámonos

- Vamos

...

De regreso en casa de los Son...

.

- ¡Mamá! -gritó Goten- ¡Ya llegamos!

- Que bien -le contestó su madre-, ya era hora ¿y Goku?

- Aquí estoy Milk ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué la urgencia?

- No necesito que sea urgencia para que vengas ¿o sí? Simplemente necesito que vengas conmigo a la capital del Oeste

- ¡¿Quéééé?! -exclamó Gokú sorprendido- Pero Milk, tú sabes que no me gusta mucho ir a esos lugares, además siempre van Gohan o Goten contigo ¿verdad Got...? ¿y Goten?

- Goten ya se fue -le informó Milk- Iba a ir con Trunks y sus amigos a no sé donde.

- Pe-pe-pe-pero ¿y Gohan? ¿no puede él ir contigo?

- ¡No! -dijo molesta- El esta muuuy ocupado en su trabajo. Además iba a acompañar a Videl a dejar a Pan al kinder.

- ¡Rayos! -pensó Gokú- ¿ahora que voy a hacer?

- Bueno Gokú -dijo Milk en tono victorioso- no tienes escapatoria, vas a tener que venir conmigo.

- Esta bien Milk suspiro, como tú quieras. Bueno, vámonos entonces -y Gokú se encaminó a su cuarto a cambiarse mientras se decía "entre más pronto nos vayamos más pronto regresaremos y podré comer algo...¡me muero de hambre!"-

...

De camino a la Capital del Oeste...

.

- Ay Gokú -exclamó Milk con ilusión- ya tenía mucho tiempo que no salíamos tú y yo solos a algún lado. Desde que regresaste a la vida pocas veces hemos tenido estas oportunidades, todo porque siempre te la pasas entrenando.

- Sí, tienes razón -asintió su esposo- Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no manejaba tampoco. Había olvidado lo divertido que es.

- ¿Ya ves cómo después de todo era buena idea que me acompañaras? Verás que nos vamos a divertir mucho -le dijo Milk mientras lo tomaba ligeramente del brazo-

- Y dime Milk -preguntó el hombre de cabello alborotado- ¿a qué quieres ir a la Capital del Oeste?

- Quiero ir a un nuevo centro comercial que abrieron. Dicen que tienen una gran cantidad de tiendas de ropa que están a la moda y yo necesito renovar mi guardarropa. Además, pienso ir a hacerme un tratamiento de belleza en ese salón que dice Bulma que te dejan como una princesa.

- Ah, ya veo...pero...-dijo Gokú tratando de comprender- ¿para eso necesitabas que viniera yo forzosamente?

- ¡Claro que sí! -exclamó Milk- El hecho de que la que vaya a hacer las cosas sea yo no quiere decir que de vez en cuando no podamos salir juntos como una pareja normal

- Pero no te enojes por favor -dijo él tratando de calmar a su esposa-. Además no soy el único, ve a ¿mmmm?...¡Vegeta!, ¡sí, él!. Hasta donde yo sé no acostumbra acompañar a Bulma a esos lugares, ya sabes cómo es él.

- ¡No me importa lo que él haga! -le recriminó Milk a Gokú- TU eres MI esposo y como tal debes asumir ese papel, aunque sea de vez en cuando

- Pero Milk...

- ¡Nada de peros! -le gritó- De veras Gokú, todo lo que piensas siempre es en entrenar. Hay que salir de esa rutina, divertirnos, convivir...

- Pero entrenar es divertido -se defendió Gokú-...¡ya sé! ¿Por qué no mejor nos regresamos y entrenamos tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos?.

- Ay no, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Lo que quiero es un día NORMAL DE PAREJA. Pero otro día si quieres, podemos entrenar juntos -le dijo ella un poco más clamada-

- Mmmmm, bueno pero...

.

Justo cuando Gokú iba a terminar la frase, un ruido fuerte y extraño se comenzó a escuchar...

.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? -preguntó Milk-

- No lo sé -le respondió su acompañante- pero vamos más lento

- Sí, ¿por qué será?

- Caray, no lo sé...¡pero te juro que yo no le hice nada al auto! ¡en serio! -exclamó Gokú de golpe-

- No te estoy echando la culpa...

- Jeje, perdón -dijo él poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza- es que me acuerdo de las clases de manejo, jajaja.

- ¡Ah, ya sé! -dijo de pronto Milk- Mira el tanque de la gasolina ¡está vacío!

- ¿Vacío? -preguntó Gokú confundido- ¿Qué no se supone que siempre debe traer gasolina?

- Sí, ¡pero para eso hay que llenar el tanque! Gokú ¿qué no lo llenaste?

- Mmmmmm...déjame recordar...sí, sí lo llené

- ¿Cuándo? -dijo ella dudando de las palabras de su esposo-

- Creo que fue...mmmmm...hace como dos semanas -recordó él finalmente- , sí, creo que fue esa vez. El día del festival en la escuela de Pan.

- ¡¿Qué?! -gritó Milk- Pero ¡¿cómo?! No, los autos se llenan cuando se ve que les falta ya menos de la mitad ó incluso si aún tiene un poco más. ¿cómo no te fijaste en el medidor?

- Pues no, ya sabes que yo no me fijo mucho en esos detalles -dijo Gokú tratando de disculpase-

- ¡Ush! Pues ni modo. Estaciónate por aquí.-le ordenó ella- Después de ir de compras iremos a buscar una gasolinera. Por lo mientras llegaremos allá en otro transporte

- Bueno pero ¿en qué nos vamos a ir? -preguntó el hombre de cabello alborotado-

- Mmmmm -se puso Milk a meditar-...taxi no, son caros...¿camión?...no, se tardan demasiado...mmmm...¡ya sé! Vamos.

- Te sigo Milk, pero no sé a donde quieres ir...

...

...

_Después del pequeño "descuido" de Gokú, parece que ahora tendrán que llegar al centro comercial de otra forma y parece que Milk ya encontró la solución ¿cuál será? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!_

* * *

N/A : Jaja, pues ya está. El primer capítulo de la segunda parte del fic "El viaje", como se los prometí. Espero que les guste, especialmente a Elena, quien es en parte la responsable de que surgiera la idea para este fic gracias a su sugerencia –así que espero te guste ;) -.

¡Tranquilo/as! Para todo/as los que adoran a Veg – claro, yo me incluyo, jajaja- estoy preparando otra cosilla por ahí, que tiene que ver con el final de la primera parte de este fic, así que no se preocupen, que hay más de nuestro adorable Príncipe Saiyajin para rato todavía –esta vez es por sugerencia tuya Diana ;) - . Además, viene una sorpresita en el siguiente cap. Ya verán de qué se trata.

Ok, me despido por el momento. ¡Hasta luego! Y los leo en el próximo capítulo.

Dejen -…cof…muchos…cof…- reviews, así subo rápido el siguiente cap ¿ok? –les recuerdo que la historia ya esta terminada antes de publicar, como será mi costumbre siempre-.

¡Hasta pronto!

**DISCLAIMER:** DBZ es propiedad de sensei Toriyama ;)


	2. CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO

**EL VIAJE 2**

_La otra cara de la moneda_

**CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO**

**.**

_En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos en una pequeña discusión entre nuestra linda pareja:_

_- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Milk- Pero ¡¿cómo?! No, los autos se llenan cuando se ve que les falta ya menos de la mitad ó incluso si aún tiene un poco más. ¿cómo no te fijaste en el medidor?_

– _Pues no, ya sabes que yo no me fijo mucho en esos detalles –dijo Gokú tratando de disculpase-_

_- ¡Ush! Pues ni modo. Estaciónate por aquí.-le ordenó ella- Después de ir de compras iremos a buscar una gasolinera. Por lo mientras llegaremos allá en otro transporte_

– _Bueno pero ¿en qué nos vamos a ir? –preguntó el hombre de cabello alborotado-_

– _Mmmmm –se puso Milk a meditar-….taxi no, son caros….¿camión?...no, se tardan demasiado…mmmm….¡ya sé! Vamos._

– _Te sigo Milk, pero no sé a donde quieres ir…_

...

Gokú sólo se limitó a seguir a Milk hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un túnel y bajaron por las escaleras…

.

– Bueno Gokú –dijo Milk- aquí estamos

- ¿Qué lugar es este Milk?

– El metro, por supuesto –le explicó ella-

– Qué extraño lugar lleno de túneles ¿dónde está el transporte? –preguntó Gokú-

– Hay que caminar un poco. Veamos, ¿qué dirección debemos tomar? –y la mujer se puso a meditar tratando de decidir-...mmm…¡ah sí! Por aquí…

– Oye Milk –intervino su esposo- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

– Dime Gokú

- ¿Por qué en metro? ¿No podemos simplemente ir volando? Yo te llevaría. O mejor aún, nos teletransportamos allá ¡y listo! ¿No te parece una mejor idea?

– No Gokú. Esta vez quisiera que vayamos como personas normales. Si nos ven llegar volando o si aparecemos de pronto, la gente se va a asustar y se nos van a quedar viendo todo el tiempo, entonces no podré hacer mis compras en paz. No, mejor vayamos así.

- Está bien –le dijo Gokú resignado- pero conste que mi idea era buena.

.

Cuando después de unos minutos de caminar por los pasillos, por donde Gokú sólo ponía cara de asombro ante tantos establecimientos –especialmente los de comida- y gente que había ahí, llegaron al andén.

.

– ¡Qué bien! –dijo Milk en tono triunfante-, ya es aquí. Hay que acercarnos Gokú.

- ¿Ahí? –dijo el hombre un poco dudoso- Pero si esta llenísimo. ¿Cómo vamos a subir?

– Tranquilo –le dijo ella- Parece mucha gente pero verás que con un poquito de maña nos metemos.

– Si tú lo dices –contestó Gokú sin mucho ánimo-.

.

En ese momento se pudo escuchar el ruido del tren y el sonido del silbato, anunciando su llegada a la estación.

.

– Ya viene Gokú, prepárate

– ¡Sí!

.

Cuando el tren se detuvo -como era de esperarse en horas pico- salió una cantidad enorme de gente, misma que fue reemplazada de inmediato por los que querían entrar, incluyendo a Gokú y a Milk, quien después de gritarle –perdón, decirle amablemente- a una señora que no la empujara y que tuviera más cuidado, y de jalar a Gokú de la camisa, lograron colocarse entre la multitud.

.

– Oye Milk, ¿no te parece que esta gente es un poco peligrosa?

- ¿Por qué lo dices Gokú?

– Porque apenas se abrieron las puertas y todos salieron empujándose y algunos hasta gritando, cómo si se tratara de una batalla o algo así, y lo mismo con los que querían entrar. Por un momento pensé que nos iban a atacar a nosotros.

– Ay Gokú –dijo Milk divertida- no seas exagerado. Así es esto, aunque la verdad la primera vez que viaje en metro cuando acompañe a Bulma, sí me pareció que es un transporte que se llena mucho.

– Sí, pero parece que se desesperan demasiado –dijo él- Tal vez deberían poner alguna señal o algo así…¡como los semáforos en las calles!.

– Pues no sería mala idea Gokú

.

De pronto, se pudo escuchar un fuerte ruido en todo el vagón…

.

- ¡¡Y AHORA, PATITO MUSIC TRAE PARA USTEDES 250 EXITOS DE LO MEJOR DE LA CUMBIA!!

- ¡Ay! –se quejó Gokú- ¿Qué es ese ruido? Es muy fuerte

- Ash, es uno de esos vendedores ambulantes que se suben a los vagones –le explicó Milk-. A veces traen buena música pero es molesto que lo tengan a todo volumen. En especial cuando no podemos movernos, como ahora.

– Sí –dijo él-, no puedo moverme.

.

En eso estaba Gokú pensando cuando una voz extraña intervino en la conversación…

.

- Oiga, ¿podría pasarme el disco y darle este dinero al vendedor por favor?

- ¿Eh? ¡ah! Claro. Tenga su disco, –le respondió Gokú amablemente a la señora que le había hablado-, yo le doy el dinero

– Muchas gracias joven –dijo la mujer-. Es usted muy amable

– De nada señora. ¡Oiga señor vendedor! –gritó el hombre de cabello alborotado- ¡tenga su moneda!

- ¡Sólo láncela! –le dijo el ambulante-

- ¿La lanzo? –pensó el saiyajin-…bueno, ¡ahí va!

.

Cabe señalar aquí que Gokú lanzó tan fuerte la moneda que no sólo le llegó al vendedor, sino que éste fue arrastrado hasta el final del vagón – junto con algunos otros pasajeros- provocando que se estrellara y se rompiera su bocina, tirando también el resto de sus discos.

.

– Ups –dijo Gokú -…¡lo siento! ¡De verdad discúlpeme!

- Eeeeee…je-je…no…no…no se pre…preocupe…estoy…estoy bien…gra…gracias –dijo aquel vendedor de discos un tanto preocupado y otro tanto sorprendido ante aquel "lanzamiento"-

- Gokú –intervino Milk- debes tener más cuidado, recuerda que no estas con los rebeldes de tus amigos.

– Jeje –dijo su esposo poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza- sí, lo siento. Es que me dijo que le lanzara la moneda y pues…sólo lo hice, pero fue sin querer.

– Ya veo. De todas formas, ten más cuidado.

– Sí Milk

...

Llegando a la siguiente estación, nuevamente hubo un intercambio de gente, lo que dejó a nuestros amigos pegados a la puerta contraria a la que se estaba abriendo. Algo muy, pero muy incómodo, si saben a lo que me refiero.

.

– ¡Ou! –se quejó Gokú nuevamente-, creo que ahora sí estamos muy apretados ¿cómo pueden seguir subiéndose si ven que ya no cabemos?

– Así es la gente –seguía explicando Milk-, todos cuando tienen prisa se suben sin importar si de verdad eso es posible.

.

Y siguió subiendo gente, lo que causó que sin querer Gokú quedara en medio de una incómoda situación:

.

- ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! –dijo una señora regordeta que acababa de ser empujada hacia el fondo del vagón donde se encontraban nuestros amigos-

- ¡¿Cómo que qué me pasa?! –le respondió Milk molesta -¡Usted me esta empujando a mi!

- ¡Claro que no! – reclamó la regordeta- ¡Primero me empujan hasta aquí los de afuera y luego usted me vuelve a empujar como si fuera yo un costal de papas!

- ¡Pues no esta muy lejos de serlo! –gritó Milk- ¡quién la manda a subirse aquí cuando sabe que ya no cabe! ¡Por gente tan inconsciente como usted se nos amarga el día a todos y se hace la mala fama en los transportes públicos!

- ¡Pues que mujer tan grosera es usted! – le dijo la obtusa- ¡Yo SI soy una mujer decente, no como otras…!

- ¡¿Qué esta diciendo?! – exclamó la esposa de Gokú- ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Ahora mismo va a ver quién soy yo!

- Oh no –pensó Gokú preocupado- va a haber problemas…Milk –se dirigió a su mujer- cálmate por favor ¿sí?

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! – gritó nuevamente Milk- ¡Esta mujer vulgar me esta insultando a mi!

- ¡¿Y usted qué?! – intervino la otra mujer- ¡También me esta insultando!

- Ya señoras –dijo Gokú en tono tranquilizador- por favor cálmense ya

- ¡No me calmo y se acabó! –le grito Milk a su esposo- ¡A mi nadie me va a estar insultando! Y menos…

.

Pero antes de que Milk terminara su frase, un penetrante olor sacó a todos los pasajeros –incluyendo a la mujer regordeta- de su concentración, lo que hizo que los involucrados en la discusión se olvidaran por completo de la misma.

.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Qué horrible olor! – exclamó Milk-

- ¿Eh? – dijo Gokú confundido- Pero si me bañé antes de venirnos

– No tú –le dijo ella- parece que es ese tipo andrajoso de allá

.

En efecto, tres o cuatro pasajeros más lejos se encontraba un tipo lleno de andrajos. Al parecer, un indigente.

.

– Ash –exclamó Milk muy molesta- ¿Cómo pueden dejar que alguien así se suba a los vagones? ¡Ese olor es muy desagradable!

– La verdad es que si huele bastante mal –apoyó su esposo-. Tal vez tiene mucho tiempo sin bañarse. Pobre tipo.

– Pues será un indigente pero ¡podría oler mejor! ¿Qué hace con el dinero que le dan de limosnas entonces? –dijo Milk casi gritando-

- Tal vez sólo le alcanza para algo de comer –dijo Gokú, y luego de pensarlo un segundo, puntualizó- Comer es importante.

– Puede que sí, pero debería apartar al menos un par de monedas para comprarse un jabón y no torturarnos a todos con ese aroma –dijo Milk, con justa razón-.

– Jajaja –rió el saiyajin divertido-. Ay Milk, ya no te enojes. Mira, ya se va.

– De aquí, pero se va a subir al otro vagón ¿lo ves?

– Sí ya lo veo –asintió Gokú-. Parece que le gusta pasearse por aquí

.

El dichoso indigente se bajó como pudo –a empujones, para ser precisos- del vagón donde se encontraban nuestros amigos para pasarse al siguiente inmediato. Pocos segundos después, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

...

Unos minutos más tarde de que el tren se volviera a poner en marcha, se sintió un gran estruendo que cimbró todo y causó que se apagaran las luces y se detuviera el tren.

.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –gritó Milk asustada- ¡¿Qué pasó?!

- No lo sé –dijo Gokú- pero esa explosión no fue algo normal. Eso que sentí…-pensó- ¿será que?…no, no creo…¿o sí?…no, debe ser mi imaginación o el hambre, sí eso debe ser.

– Caray –dijo Milk resignada-, creo que vamos a estar parados aquí un buen rato. Estos desperfectos a veces tardan en componerlos.

– Sólo espero que no se tarden mucho –dijo el saiyajin un poco preocupado-…¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!

– Ay Gokú –le dijo su esposa- espera a que lleguemos al centro comercial y compraremos algo

.

Sin nada más que poder hacer sino resignarse a su situación de "prisioneros" y tener que aguantar el calor que hacía ese día -y por lo mismo, algunos malos olores-, la pareja espero y espero hasta que media hora más tarde, el tren se movió.

.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Milk con alegría- Parece que al fin nos movemos

- ¡Qué bueno! –exclamó Gokú-

.

En ese instante, un ruido bastante fuerte similar a un gruñido, se dejó oír en todo el vagón, lo que puso muy nervioso a uno de los pasajeros…

.

- ¡Aaaahhh! –exclamó desesperado un hombre de mediana edad vestido de traje- ¡¿qué es eso?! No me digan que pasó algo otra vez ¡noooo!

– No señor, es sólo mi estómago – lo tranquilizó Gokú poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza- es que…tengo hambre, jeje

– Oh, pues es un alivio –dijo el ejecutivo-. Pero deberías comer algo pronto muchacho –le advirtió-, o tu estómago va a acabar por comerse a sí mismo

- ¡Ay no! – exclamó Gokú casi entrando en pánico- ¡Eso sería muy grave! ¿Cómo voy a comer después?

– Ya, ya Gokú –intervino Milk tratando de calmar a su esposo- ya estamos llegando

– Mira Milk –le dijo él- ¿qué es eso?

– Parecen muchos policías ¿y el ejército? Pero ¿qué hacen aquí?

– No lo sé –dijo el hombre de cabello alborotado-, pero se ven algo ¿asustados?

– Parece que esperan algo –intuyó ella- pero ¿por qué no nos dejan salir ya? Sólo abrieron las puertas del siguiente vagón.

– Pues parece que esta bajando alguien –dijo Gokú- pero desde aquí atrás no veo de quién se trata

.

Un muchacho que también venía en el vagón con nuestros amigos, intervino en la conversación para tratar de ayudarlos a explicar la situación…

.

– Dicen que el desperfecto fue causado por la explosión de una bomba que puso un terrorista ahí, y que venía en el siguiente vagón

- ¿En serio? –dijo Gokú dudando-. Mmmmm…A mi no me pareció que fuera una bomba

– Eso no importa –le dijo Milk- ya deberían dejarnos salir de aquí ¿de que tanto estarán discutiendo por allá?

.

Nuevamente, unos fuertes gruñidos interrumpieron la conversación…

.

– ¡Ouuu! –dijo el dueño de aquellos ruidos-, yo solo quiero que se den prisa, ¡tengo mucha hambre!

...

Una hora y otros veinte gruñidos del estómago de Gokú más tarde…

.

– Vaya –dijo Milk-, al fin se esta despejando todo. Ojalá no haya sido nada grave

– Yo sólo sé que tengo mucha hambre –pensó un hambriento saiyajin-

– ¡Mira Gokú! –le dijo su esposa- ya nos abrieron. Vamos

- ¡Qué alegría!

...

...

_Después de tanta espera, finalmente nuestros amigos lograron salir del vagón y se dirigen al centro comercial pero…¿qué pasará ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Cómo ven, ahora le tocó a Gokú la experiencia de viajar en el metro, jajaja. Pero no crean que ya se salvó del todo…aún falta el regreso mwahaha…(ups, sorry jaja, es que creo que me emocioné un poquito con las cosas que aún les falta por sufrir –perdón, vivir- a Gokú y a Milk, jaja). Con respecto a este mismo capítulo ¿notaron algo familiar? Espero que sí, jaja, sino, los invito a todos a leer la primera parte de este fic, por si les quedaron dudas ;).

Ok, por el momento me despido esperando que estén disfrutando de la historia. Los leo en el próximo capítulo ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. DE PASEO EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

EL VIAJE 2

**EL VIAJE ****2**

_La otra cara de la moneda_

_._

**3. DE PASEO EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

**.**

_En el capítulo anterior, nuestra pareja al fin pudo salir del vagón del metro donde fueron "aprisionados" durante más de una hora…_

– _Vaya –dijo Milk-, al fin se esta despejando todo. Ojalá no haya sido nada grave_

– _Yo sólo sé que tengo mucha hambre –pensó el hambriento saiyajin-_

– _Mira Gokú –le dijo su esposa- ya nos abrieron. Vamos_

_- ¡Qué alegría!_

…

Gokú y Milk se dirigieron a la salida del metro y después de caminar unas cuantas calles entraron al Centro Comercial.

.

– Bueno, vamos por allá para ver la ropa –le indicó Milk a su esposo-

– Pero Milk, yo tengo hambre ¿recuerdas?

– Es cierto –lo apoyó ella-. Está bien. Compremos algo primero.

- ¡Mira Milk! –exclamó Gokú- Ahí venden comida…¿Los Super…? ¡ah! "Los Super Submarinos" ¡vamos!

.

Entonces Gokú tomó de la mano a su acompañante y caminó muy rápido –ejem…de hecho…casi corre- hasta donde estaban "Los Super Submarinos". Ahí fueron recibidos amablemente por uno de los vendedores: Un muchacho que traía puesto un gorrito blanco con un logotipo de un submarino sonriente -que sostenía en su mano un baguette-, un uniforme color blanco con rayitas azules y un mandil blanco con el mismo logotipo.

.

– Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a "Los super submarinos" donde tenemos los mejores baguettes de toda la Capital del Oeste –dijo el muchacho sonriente- ¿Qué van a ordenar?

– Mmmmm….no sé….-dijo Gokú-, todo se me antoja

– Entonces –intervino el vendedor-, le puedo sugerir nuestro "super submarino especial". Lleva cuatro variedades de carnes frías, tres tipos de quesos, lechuga, jitomate, cebolla –si gusta-, pollo, bolitas de carne, tocino y aderezado con mayonesa y un poco de nuestra salsa "submarinísima" que esta "para hacer olas". Además, por un pequeño costo extra puede llevarse el paquete que le incluye papas y refresco grandes.

– Suena bien –le dijo Gokú emocionado- ¡déme diez paquetes!

- ¡¿Cóooomo?! –exclamó un sorprendido vendedor-. Pe-pe-pero señor…el super submarino especial mide 45 cm de largo y viene muy bien servido. De hecho es difícil que alguien se acabe por completo cualquiera de nuestros otros paquetes normales

– Jajaja, no se preocupe –lo tranquilizó el saiyajin- si me los acabo

– Pe-pero ¿es que no le va a compartir a la señorita? –le preguntó el muchacho dirigiéndose a Milk-

– Jaja, no se preocupe –le dijo ella al vendedor- A mi déme una ensalada mediana y un té helado

– E-e-esta bien…en un momento sale su orden –dijo el chico y se retiró a la cocina del lugar para entregar el pedido, pero manteniendo siempre una cara de asombro y un poco de preocupación también por aquel extraño sujeto de cabello alborotado-.

Unos minutos después…

- Aquí esta su orden señor –dijo el empleado que había atendido a Gokú y Milk-

- ¡Qué bien! –exclamó Gokú con alegría- ¡A comer!

…

Pasados cuarenta minutos …y cientos de miradas atónitas del resto de los comensales al observar cómo Gokú devoraba los "submarinos" como si de dulces se tratara…la pareja salió del establecimiento y se dirigió a las tiendas…

.

– Vamos Gokú –dijo Milk-. Ahí esta la tienda "Le Fashion". Es la que Bulma me decía.

– Oye Milk –dijo el saiyajin preocupado- ¿crees que nos tardemos demasiado? Porque ese refrigerio sólo me calmará el hambre por un rato

– Gokú, deja de quejarte. Cuando lleguemos a casa te prometo que te prepararé mucha comida

- ¡Estupendo! – dijo el saiyajin muy feliz - Siendo así entonces no hay problema

…

La pareja siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la tienda "Le Fashion", una de las más nuevas y con mejores vestidos de moda que se podían encontrar en ese momento en toda la Capital del Oeste. Ahí fueron recibidos por una de las dependientas:

.

– Buenas tardes –dijo la chica-. Sean bienvenidos ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

– Buenas tardes señorita –respondió Milk-. Quisiera que me enseñara la nueva ropa que tienen.

– Claro, con mucho gusto. Pasen por aquí por favor –dijo la dependienta indicando a Gokú y a Milk que la siguieran-

…

- Muy bien –indico la empleada de la tienda-. Esta es el área de nuevos modelos que tenemos. Los dejo entonces para que escojan a gusto. Si me necesitan estaré por aquí.

- Muchas gracias –dijo Milk-

.

Después de unos minutos de que la esposa de Gokú empezara a ver los vestidos…

.

– ¡Mira Gokú! –exclamó Milk con emoción- ¡Este está divino! ¿te gusta?…¡y mira este! ¡qué color tan hermoso!…¡oh, y este! Este seguro que esta muy a la moda… ¡y también este!…¡y este! Me los voy a probar todos para que me digas qué opinas ¿qué te parece?

– Jeje –dijo su esposo- s-sí Milk…claro (ay no, ya vamos a empezar con estas cosas. A ver si no se enoja conmigo cuando me pregunte cómo se ve y yo le diga sólo "te ves bien", porque entonces ya me quedé sin cenar. Me pregunto ¿pues qué más quiere que le diga?, es cierto que se ve bien con todo. Realmente me confunde a veces. Ahora comprendo porque Vegeta nunca viene a estos lugares con Bulma…¡qué afortunado!)

…

Un buen rato después –dos horas para ser exactos- de que Milk se probara los vestidos que le gustaron – ejem…casi todos los de la tienda-, de discutir con Gokú como siempre porque no le decía más que "te ves bien" y de que le reclamara que casi durmiera en el sillón en el que estaba, se dirigieron a la caja a pagar…

.

– Muy bien –habló la cajera-. Son 1,500 por favor

- Le doy el dinero –dijo Milk- permítame…Gokú, tú traes el dinero ¿recuerdas?, ¿me lo puedes dar por favor?

- ¿Eh? –respondió Gokú, quien estaba distraído -. Ah, sí. A ver…déjame buscar…debe estar por aquí…yo sé que esta por aquí…no, aquí no…¿y aquí?…no, tampoco…

- ¿Y bien? –dijo Milk mientras cruzaba los brazos-

– Eeeee… Milk…creo que no está…

- ¡¿Cómo que no está?! Pero si te lo dí antes de venirnos, tú traías una mitad y yo otra

– Sí –respondió Gokú-, lo recuerdo, pero de veras que no está

- ¡Oh no! –exclamó su esposa alterada- Debió ser en el metro. Con tanta gente algún bandido se aprovechó y te sacó el dinero

– Lo siento Milk –se disculpó él saiyajin-

- Ash –exclamó Milk molesta y resignada a la vez-. Bueno, ya no tiene caso molestarse por eso en estos momentos. Afortunadamente siempre traigo una tarjeta para esta clase de emergencias. Tome señorita

– De veras lo siento Milk –volvió a disculparse Gokú-

– Ya Gokú –lo consoló su esposa-. Ya no importa pero ¡debes tener más cuidado! ¿Qué no sentiste cuando te quitaron el dinero?

– La verdad no – respondió Gokú mientras hacía memoria-. Sólo sé que un señor medio extraño al pasar junto a mi me empujo sin querer y después de disculparse se salió rápido y riendo. En verdad muy extraño.

- ¡Ay Gokú! –exclamó Milk- ¡Ese era el ladrón! Cuando regresemos al metro vamos a pasar a la oficina de quejas para que tomen cartas en el asunto. Acompáñame mientras al salón de belleza.

…

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del Centro comercial, Gokú sintió una presencia muy familiar cerca de ahí, así como una voz muy particular, y dijo:

.

- ¿Mmmm?…¿Y ese sonido? Ah, vaya. Qué extraño. Oye Milk…¡Milk!

- ¿Qué pasa Gokú? –dijo Milk intrigada-

– Oye Milk –dijo el hombre de cabello alborotado- ¿Qué esos que van allá no son Vegeta y Bulma? Mira cuanta gente cargando cajas y bolsas van detrás de ellos

– Es cierto –apoyó su esposa-. Parece que Bulma también pasó entonces al Centro comercial

– Pero se ve algo molesta –observó Gokú-, aunque lo más extraño y sorprendente es que ¡Vegeta viene con ella!

– Ya ves Gokú –le dijo Milk en un tono de "te lo dije"- …y tú que decías que él NUNCA venía a estos lugares. Deberías tomar su ejemplo y acompañarme más seguido.

- ¿Yo? –dijo Gokú-. La verdad –pensó- es que no creo que Vegeta haya venido por gusto. Seguramente Bulma lo chantajeo para que viniera, jiji.

– Vamos a saludarlos –le indicó Milk-

- ¡No! –dijo Gokú exaltado-

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo su esposa con curiosidad-

– No Milk –le respondió el saiyajin-. No creo que sea necesario. Mira, ellos ya se van y tú quieres ir al salón de belleza ¿no? Mejor vamos para allá

– Está bien –le dijo ella-. Mejor luego hablo por teléfono con ella

- ¡Sí! –exclamó Gokú en tono triunfante- ¡excelente idea!. ¡Uff! –pensó-, qué bueno que no los saludamos. Sino después Vegeta va a querer ir a buscarme para "saldar cuentas" por haberlo puesto en evidencia en "una situación tan ridícula y vergonzosa" como diría él. Sí, es mejor que no nos hayan visto.

.

Entonces, ambos se encaminaron al salón de belleza, donde permanecieron durante una hora, en lo que a Milk le hacían todo un tratamiento especial de belleza. Mientras tanto, Gokú sólo se resignó a quedarse en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera pensando en si lo que pasó en el metro y el haber encontrado a Bulma y a Vegeta tenía alguna conexión.

.

Mientras trataba de llegar a una conclusión sobre el asunto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su esposa:

.

– Muy bien Gokú, ya estoy lista ¿qué te parece?

– Luces muy bien Milk –le dijo su esposo sonriendo-. Te ves muy linda.

.

Realmente se veía muy bien: le arreglaron el cabello, le pusieron una mascarilla para "rejuvenecer el cutis", le hicieron manicure y pedicure, le pintaron las uñas y le hicieron un pequeño masaje en cara y hombros. Eso le quito varios años de encima en apariencia.

.

– Muchas gracias Gokú –le dijo Milk muy contenta-, sabía que te gustaría. Después de todo, lo hice por ti

– Pues te repito, te ves muy hermosa –le dijo Gokú mientras sonreía y asentía-

– Bueno, ya basta, que haces que me sonroje –le dijo Milk casi sin poder contener su alegría-. Vámonos ya.

- ¡Sí!

.

Después de un largo día de estar visitando medio centro comercial, Gokú y Milk se encaminaron nuevamente al metro, para regresar después a buscar su coche.

...

...

_El día casi termina, y parece que todo esta saliendo muy bien ahora pero…¿podrán llegar a las montañas Paoz sin ningún contratiempo? ¿Gokú recibirá su cena después de todo? No se pierdan el capítulo final de esta historia._

* * *

N/A: ¡Qué bien! ¡Otro capítulo subido! Espero que se hayan aclarado algunas dudas y que se hayan divertido con los resultados de este capítulo. Pero ¡esperen! Aún falta el gran final. Les puedo asegurar que se van a divertir, porque aún no termina el día, y todo puede pasar –en especial si se trata de los Saiyajines y sus allegados, jajaja-. En fin, espero que les gustara el capítulo y los leo en el siguiente y último de esta pequeña historia. ¡Hasta pronto!

**DISCLAIMER:** DBZ es propiedad de sensei Toriyama ;)


	4. ¡AL FIN EN CASA!

EL VIAJE 2

**EL VIAJE ****2**

_La otra cara de la moneda_

**.**

**4. ¡AL FIN EN CASA!**

.

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Después de un largo día de estar visitando medio centro comercial, Gokú y Milk se encaminaron nuevamente al metro, para regresar después a buscar su coche._

_..._

.

Nuestros amigos se encontraban caminando a través de los pasillos del metro y al llegar al andén esta vez pudieron ver que no había tanta gente como hacía unas horas. Eso alegró mucho a Gokú, porque no quería volver a preocuparse por algún otro descuido como lo sucedido con el dinero.

Para su fortuna, pudieron subirse sin mayor problema al vagón, y como no venía muy lleno, ambos pudieron sentarse.

.

– Qué bueno que al menos ahora pudimos encontrar lugar para sentarnos –se alegró Milk- . Se nota que nos tardamos un poco en el Centro Comercial, ya es tarde.

– Sí –dijo Gokú- pero que bueno que ya vamos de regreso. Me empieza a dar hambre otra vez

– No te preocupes Gokú –dijo su esposa- que pronto llegaremos a casa y te preparare muchas cosas sabrosas de cenar.

- ¡Muchas gracias Milk! ¡Eso me hace muy feliz!

.

Pasando un par de estaciones sin mayor novedad, se abrieron nuevamente las puertas para dejar subir algunas personas. Una de ellas –un anciano- le dirigió la palabra a Gokú…

.

– Jovencito…

- ¿Es a mi? – respondió el saiyajin-

– Sí –dijo el anciano- disculpe, ¿cree que sería tan amable de dejar que me sentara donde esta usted? Soy viejo y me siento algo cansado.

– Pues sí, pero no creo que quepamos sentados aquí los dos –dijo Gokú-

– Gokú –intervino Milk- el señor te esta pidiendo que LE DES el lugar, ¡no que lo compartas!

– Ah, que se lo dé -dijo el saiyajin- Claro señor, con mucho gusto

.

Entonces –como habrán imaginado- Gokú se levantó del asiento y, literalmente, le dio el lugar al anciano: Tomó el asiento con sus dos manos y elevó su ki para después arrancarlo de su lugar original, ante la sorprendida y aterrada mirada de todos los presentes -incluyendo al anciano, al que casi le da un infarto de la impresión-.

Gokú se encontraba a punto de "darle" su asiento al pobre hombre cuando…

.

– Bien señor –le dijo Gokú al anciano- aquí esta su asiento. Tome –decía mientras estiraba las dos manos esperando a que el otro hombre "tomara" el asiento.

- ¡Aaaahhh! –grito el anciano- ¡No! ¡Ya lo pensé mejor! ¡Prefiero irme de pie, gracias!

– Pero ¿y entonces? –dijo Gokú confundido- ¿Qué hago yo con el asiento?

- ¡Gokú, qué haces! –intervino Milk alarmada- ¡No puedes andar arrancando las cosas de su sitio! ¡Baja ese asiento de una buena vez!

– Pero Milk –se defendió el saiyajin- el señor me pidió el asiento y yo sólo se lo iba a dar

- ¡No te dijo que se lo dieras literalmente! –grito Milk- ¡Sólo quería que te quitaras para que él se pudiera sentar ahí! ¡¿Qué esperas?!, ¡Baja ese asiento ya!

– Pero yo sólo quería ayudar –argumentó él hombre de cabello alborotado-

- ¡Pero no así! –señalizó Milk- ¡Baja eso ya!

– Pero yo…cielos…lo que digas Milk –dijo él resignado-

.

Gokú bajó el asiento y lo volvió a colocar donde estaba –o al menos más o menos donde se supone que debía estar pegado al suelo- y volvió a insistir…

.

– Bueno, ya lo baje. ¿No se quiere sentar ahora señor?

– N-n-no g.g-gracias –dijo nervioso el anciano- así estoy bien, en serio

- ¿Seguro? –dijo Gokú-. Bueno, cómo guste. Qué extraño es este señor –pensó- primero me pide que lo deje sentarse y luego prefiere ir parado, qué raro.

…

Inmediatamente del suceso del asiento, al llegar a la siguiente estación se repetía una situación algo familiar…

- ¡Atención! –se oyó la voz de un policía- ¡Ya llegan! Esperen todos…

- ¿Qué estará pasando? –dijo Milk- Otra vez hay mucho policías esperando

– No lo sé –respondió Gokú- pero espero que no haya sido algo como lo de la tarde

– Espero que no –agregó su esposa-

.

Las puertas se abrieron, pero los policías impidieron que cualquier persona saliera. Uno de ellos entró y registró el lugar. Al ver el sitio donde se encontraba el asiento que Gokú les hizo el favor de remodelar –el área estaba…un poquito deshecha- éste se apresuró a salir del vagón y dijo:

- ¡Es éste! De aquí salió la emergencia

– Muy bien –dijo el jefe de policía-. Ahora salgan todos por favor, pero permanezcan aquí, necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas.

.

Los pasajeros –incluyendo a nuestra pareja- salieron del vagón y se colocaron todos juntos hasta que el gerente de la estación llegó e hizo sus preguntas:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó ahora?

– Al parecer un asiento fue "arrancado" de su sitio –dijo el policía que había entrado al vagón a investigar-. Eso fue lo que causó que alguien activara la alarma de emergencia

– Mmmm –exclamó el gerente de la estación-. Ya veo ¿pero arrancado? Eso es imposible

– No señor –dijo otro policía- es cierto. Mire usted mismo

.

El gerente observó el interior del vagón donde se encontraba el asiento y dijo…

– Pues es verdad. Esta totalmente deshecho…¿quién hizo esto?

.

Todos los presentes, incluso el anciano, apuntaron con el dedo al responsable –o sea, a Gokú-.

.

– ¡Ese sujeto! –gritaron todos- ¡Él fue el que hizo esa barbaridad!.

- ¡¿Yo?! –exclamó Gokú- Pero si yo sólo quería ayudar, es todo. No fue mi intención destruir nada

– Pues lo hizo señor –dijo el gerente- No sé cómo lo habrá hecho y en este momento no me importa. Sólo sé que lo que hizo fue dañar propiedad pública y deberá pagar los daños

- ¡Qué! – gritó Gokú incrédulo-¡Pero si no fue adrede! Además otra vez esta en su lugar ¿o no?

– Sí –habló el gerente- pero eso no quita que tengamos que repararlo. No podemos dejarlo así pues sería peligroso para todos. No, debe pagar los daños

- ¡Oiga! ¡Eso no es justo! –intervino rápidamente Milk- ¡Gokú sólo estaba tratando de ser un buen ciudadano cediéndole el asiento a este anciano traidor! – dijo señalando al hombre que había sido el móvil para la acción de su esposo-.

– Sigue sin cambiar el hecho de que el asiento esta destruido –señaló seriamente el gerente-. Lo siento mucho pero tendrá que venir conmigo para que nos paguen el daño.

- ¡No! –gritó Milk molesta-. Además, ustedes son los que deberían pagarnos a nosotros. Por su culpa perdimos mucho tiempo en la tarde aquí encerrados en un vagón mientras ustedes quien sabe que tanto discutían sobre una dichosa bomba que al final sólo resultó que fue falta de mantenimiento de su tren, sin contar que por su falta de seguridad nos robaron muestro dinero

– Sí, siento mucho lo de esta tarde –dijo el gerente-. De verdad fue un suceso extraño, pero lo pudimos resolver. En cuanto a la seguridad, no podemos hacernos responsables de la billetera ó bolsa de cada usuario. También deben poder cuidar sus cosas por si mismo. Nosotros solo tratamos de mantener el orden aquí para que el viaje del usuario sea seguro.

- ¡No me importa! –le grito Milk- ¡Nos robaron y eso no es justo!

– ¡Tampoco es justo que nos destruyan el equipo! –respondió el gerente ya molesto-. No es nada barato hacer el mantenimiento, así que nuevamente le digo que lo siento mucho pero van a tener que paga el asiento.

- ¡Pero eso es mucho dinero! –exclamó Milk preocupada-

– Lo sé y lo siento, pero no esta en mis manos cambiar eso –dijo el gerente-

– Pe-pe-pero… -tartamudeo Milk-

– Lo siento –dijo el gerente-

– ¡Buaaaaaa! ¡no puede ser! –exclamó Milk desesperada- Otra vez tenemos que sacar de la herencia de papá para este tipo de cosas, ¡buaaaaaaaa!

– Ya, no llores por favor Milk – le dijo Gokú tratando de tranquilizarla-. Hay que hacer lo que dijo el señor y nos podremos ir. Por favor, ya no llores.

– Pero es que…¡buaaaaaaaaaaa! -lloraba Milk desconsolada- ¡No es justo! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!

...

.

Bien, no queda más que decir que, en efecto, tuvieron que pagar los daños provocados por otro de los "descuidillos" de Gokú, lo que dejó muy molesta a la pobre Milk. Sin embargo, ya después de haberse resignado a despegarse de los cientos de billetes en cheque que tuvo que dar, ambos salieron del lugar y buscaron el coche…

.

– Cielos Milk –le dijo Gokú a su esposa- de verdad lo lamento, no sabes lo mal que me siento por eso ¿ya no estas molesta, verdad?

– No Gokú, no estoy molesta –le dijo ella-

– Uff, qué bueno –pensó el saiyajin-

- ¡Estoy MUY PERO MUY MOLESTA! ¡No es posible que siempre me hagas estas cosas! –le grito ella-

– Ayyy, de veras lo siento Milk –dijo Gokú tratando de disculparse mientras ponía las palmas de sus manos enfrente como defensa-. Tú sabes que fue sin querer, en serio. Por favor ya no estés molesta. Mira, ahí esta el auto

– Sí, ahí esta –dijo Milk aún molesta-. Pero igual no podemos irnos en él. No tiene gasolina ¿recuerdas?

– Y a esta hora no creo que haya una gasolinera cerca para llenarle el tanque –dijo Gokú-

– Aunque estuviera cerca, a esta hora ya debe haber cerrado. Ya es muy tarde. –señaló Milk-

- ¿Y entonces? –agregó el saiyajin-

- Pues sube las cosas en la cajuela –ordenó su esposa- Nos vamos, ya sea que te lo lleves cargando con todo ó que nos teletransportemos. Decide tú.

– Pues teletransportarnos es una mejor idea –pensó Gokú- Subamos al coche entonces.

.

Ambos subieron al coche y Goku colocó sus dedos en posición. Unos segundos después se encontraban frente a su casa en las tranquilas montañas Paoz.

.

– Bien, ya llegamos a casa –dijo Gokú alegre- ¡Por fin!

– Sí, qué gusto –le respondió Milk sin ánimos-. Ahora ayúdame a llevar las cosas adentro. Estoy cansada así que iré a sentarme un rato a la sala y luego me subo a dormir.

– Sí Milk –dijo Gokú en tono de resignación-. Cielos –pensó- creo que no voy a cenar después de todo. Sigue molesta.

.

Un rato después de dejar las bolsas en su cuarto, Gokú bajó a la sala para buscar a Milk y nuevamente disculparse, pero no la encontró ahí

.

- ¿Milk? –dijo Gokú- ¿Dónde estás?

– Aquí Gokú…-respondió ella- Estoy en la cocina

- ¿Qué haces ahí? –dijo el saiyajin intrigado- Pensé que ibas a quedarte en la sala un rato y luego subirte a dormir

– No te puedo dejar sin cenar ¿o sí? –le respondió Milk-. No quiero que te vuelvas a morir pero esta vez de inanición.

- ¡¿En serio?! –dijo Gokú sorprendido- Pero ¿y lo que pasó? ¿Ya no estás enojada?

– Mmmmm…bueno, aún sigo un poco molesta porque tuvimos que pagar esa enorme cantidad de dinero, pero contigo ya no, así que ven y siéntate a comer antes de que se enfríe.

- ¡Muchas gracias Milk! –grito Gokú entusiasmado- ¡Eres la mejor esposa de todas! –y le dio un gran beso y la abrazó-

– Yo también te amo –dijo ella mientras sonreía y correspondía el abrazo de su esposo- Bueno, ya siéntate ¿sí?

- ¡Claro! –dijo Gokú sin poder ocultar su alegría- Y te prometo que la próxima vez recordaré llenar el tanque de gasolina al coche antes de salir.

– Eso espero Gokú, eso espero…

**FIN**

**...**

**...**

N/A: ¡¡Holaaaa a todo/as!! ¡¡Terminamos!! Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que se hayan divertido con las peripecias de esta parejita. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic pensado desde el principio con ellos de protagonistas. Agradezcan a Elena quien, repito, fue la que me sugirió meter en problemas ahora Gokú en el metro -espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas ;) -. Yo por mi parte definitivamente la próxima vez que viaje en metro me voy a fijar bien quién se va a subir. No vaya a ser que en una de esas me toque viajar junto a alguien como Vegeta ó Gokú jajaja XD ¿se imaginan? No, de cualquier forma sería mejor bajarse entonces y esperar el tren que sigue, jajaja XD.

En fin, agradezco a todos los que siguieron la historia y en especial a los que amablemente me dejaron reviews (y a los que sigan dejando también). De verdad se los agradezco mucho. Me gusta leerlos y son una buena motivación para seguir escribiendo –hasta me dan ideas, jeje-. Ok, por el momento es todo. Me despido y nos vemos en otra aventura con los personajes de **DBZ** (**propiedad de sensei Toriyama**) –especialmente de Veg, pero bueno, ya vi que también puedo escribir de los demás, así que quien sabe, todo puede ser-. Jajaja, en fin. ¡Hasta pronto!

* * *


End file.
